The K23 candidate (Dr. McGrath) has recently advanced to a junior faculty position within the Department of Pediatrics at the University of Kansas Medical Center. This award will provide her with the scholarly training, mentorship, support and pilot information necessary to develop into an independent clinical researcher in pediatric obesity. Specific objectives are to: 1) acquire new knowledge of childhood nutrition issues, nutrition assessment techniques, and nutrition data analysis programs specific to pediatric obesity, 2) acquire new knowledge regarding exercise physiology and science specific to pediatric obesity, 3) acquire new knowledge of focus group methodology and analysis and current prevention methods specific to pediatric obesity, 4) acquire new scientific, research and biostatistical knowledge and skills, 5) use the knowledge gained to develop and pilot an intervention to treat obesity among young, rural children, 6) to become an independent, externally funded investigator in the area of pediatric obesity. To achieve these career objectives, the candidate proposes a five-year training program with strong faculty mentors from relevant departments throughout her university, as well as a scientific advisory board of nationally renowned scholars in pediatric obesity. Her primary sponsor is an experienced researcher in the field of pediatric psychology whose behavioral work has focused on the area of pediatric adherence to medical regimens. Co-mentors represent subspecialties and divisions that are directly relevant to the proposed career development and research plans, such as nutrition, exercise physiology and preventive medicine. The career development plan describes increasing the candidate's knowledge of both obesity specific and general research issues through activities focused on coursework and independent study accentuated with intense learning opportunities. The research plan involves two projects. Study 1 will assess factors related to weight status among 5-6 year old rural children using focus groups. From these data, an established intervention with which the candidate is experienced will be strengthened. Study 2 will pilot the improved intervention to decrease percent overweight among 5-6 year old rural children via telemedicine and compare it to an enhanced standard of care condition. The current project will allow the candidate to launch a successful independent research career in pediatric obesity while also providing crucial information to advance our understanding of pediatric obesity and its treatment.